Happy Birthday Sasuke!
by lynex7
Summary: A series of oneshots about what Naruto gets Sasuke for his birthday. Yaoi. light fluff. only updated on or around sasuke's birthday
1. I know how to get rid of them

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, now don't torture me any more!

AN: I am not Japanese, so if I used some of the terms wrong, please let me know.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE 

Sasuke Uchiha hated birthdays. He thought they were pointless and annoying, especially his own. Pointless because it didn't do anything to help his goal of killing his brother. Annoying because of the hundreds of gifts he got from his fan girls.

Unfortunately for him today was his birthday. His seventeenth actually.

After waking up the first thing he noticed was that his entry hallway was full of gifts, which is quite an achievement considering he lived in a mansion. Well almost a mansion. Anyway, he hated all the gifts he received because every year since he graduated from the Ninja Academy he has only wanted two things, one of which was Itachi's head on a platter. To this day he hasn't gotten either thing.

He approached the bridge where Sakura and Naruto were waiting.

And fighting. With fists, and as usual there was no Kakashi.

As he came closer he heard what they were fighting about.

"I will be the first to give Sasuke-kun his gift!" Sakura screamed as she hit Naruto in the face with a right hook.

"Why would he like yours? You're just another fan girl to give him a useless gift that he'll hate." He said as he punched back. Sakura fell to the ground with the power of the punch. Naruto then imitated the Rock Lee good guy pose and said, "Besides, I know he'll like mine better."

Sasuke sweatdropped. They were fighting over him? That was a first. He quickly recomposed himself so that when they did notice him, they wouldn't see beyond his uncaring attitude. And he noted that Kakashi still wasn't there.

Sakura growled in her throat and then exclaimed, "You are so annoying Naruto!" She started to take another swing at him when she noticed Sasuke watching. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto whipped his head around, "H-H-Hey te-teme," he stuttered out.

Sasuke answered with his usual "Hn."

After a very pregnant silence, Naruto and Sakura started to talk at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun" "Hey teme!"

They glared at each other and then screamed at the same time: "Happy Birthday!"

"So Sasuke-kun, here is my present,"

"No the teme will get mine first,"

"No way he'll like anything from you. You don't even have one with you!"

"Trust me, what I do have he'll like. "

After a few more minutes of this and still no Kakashi, Sasuke finally said, "Guys! Shut up!"

Naruto and Sakura stopped their bickering, turned to look at Sasuke and blinked.

"I'll open Sakura's first because it seems like she actually brought me something."

Sakura's face lit up at this, as she handed Sasuke a medium sized box, but Naruto smirked. He knew his was way better than Sakura's.

Sasuke carefully opened the beautifully wrapped gift, and peered inside knowing it was some useless training tool that he already a million of. He wasn't disappointed. It was an exotically decorated kunai knife. This wasn't for battle but for display, so Sakura did put some thought into the gift, even if she was a fan girl.

Sasuke muttered a thank you and put aside looking pointedly at Naruto. His smirk turned to an all out grin. As he came up and whispered softly in Sasuke's ear.

"Hey teme, I know how to get the fan girls to leave you alone." He noted Sasuke's lack of response, and then drew back and started to walk away.

"How do you suggest to do that?" he heard Sasuke call behind him. He grinned, turned around and then strode up to Sasuke.

"Like this," he said as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's for less than two seconds. Sasuke stood rigid with shock, and Sakura was petrified. Naruto pulled back, and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. ** "**Happy Birthday Sasuke," he said. Sasuke for the second time that day had to recompose himself. He then smirked, and in a lighting quick move, wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist and kissed him back. He then picked him up bridal style to carry him back to his mansion.

During all of this, none of them noticed Kakashi pop in. He looked at his present for Sasuke, the latest Icha-Icha book, and thought maybe he should wait until tomorrow. He left thinking about new ways to seduce Iruka.

Sasuke grinned as he looked into Naruto's eyes. He finally got one of the gifts he had wanted. Sasuke Uchiha still hated birthday's, but maybe this one wasn't so bad.

**Me: So there. My Happy Birthday present to my favourite Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Why didn't you give me Itachi's head on a platter. And you are two days late! (gives trademark Uchiha glare)**

**Me: Uhh… I was…uhh…Busy! In fact I was on vacation. (avoids kunai) But I did set up my Sasuke shrine first thing in the morning of your birthday.**

**Sasuke: Hn. But what about Itachi?**

**Naruto: Don't forget, teme, you got me as well. That was your other wish.**

**Sasuke: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Besides, you want to kill Itachi yourself.**

**Sasuke: True.**

**Me: Now why don't you both go snog somewhere and leave me alone to tell the nice readers to watch for my other stories that will be coming sometime. (Watches Sasuke and Naruto run to Sasuke's house) OK. Now this was my first fanfic under this name, my other account got deleted for some reason, but those stories sucked, so I am not gonna reload them. Anyway I am currently writing some more slash that involves our favourite ninja, so be looking for them. **


	2. What to do!

So…I decided that, instead of a oneshot, this fic was gonna be update once a year on or around Sasuke's birthday, which is today.

Warnings: YAOI!!!!! Meaning male on male relationships. Narusasunaru.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I would be typing this if I was in charge?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE

"Shit!" Naruto swore. He couldn't believe that he slept in today of all days! He had meant to wake up early and sneak out so as not to disturb his moody, raven-haired lover. But, as usual his internal alarm clock went off a good two hours after he meant to get up, meaning Sasuke was already up, as proven by the empty spot next to him on the bed.

He smiled as he thought about how they first got together. As usual, they had been fighting and exchanging their witty banter…at least on Sasuke's end it had been. Naruto just kept calling him "teme". They were in each other's face so much that their noses were almost touching. Sasuke was about to insult him again and Naruto had tired of not being able to come up with a decent retort, so he did the only thing he could think of to shut Sasuke up: he thrust his head towards him, connecting their lips. He felt the other boy go stiff with shock, and then relax, sinking into the kiss. Naruto, feeling Sasuke's compliance, lightly nipped his lip, causing his mouth to open slightly, allowing Naruto to poke his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

The rest was a blur, but according to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, who had gone looking for them after a few moments of silence, fearing the death of one of their teammates (mainly Naruto) and found Naruto and Sasuke in very compromising positions. Naruto apparently was lying on top of Sasuke on the ground, half naked, kissing Sasuke passionatly, who responded back with equal passion.

To the boys amazment, not many of the villagers were surprised to see them become lovers. Most had seen coming years ago, talking about how the sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Still smiling to himself, Naruto shook himself out of the land of nostalgia and back to the real world where he had a major dilema: what to get Sasuke for his birthday, which was today.

He groaned and hit his head on the headboard of the bed. He should have done this weeks ago, but he kept putting it off saying there was plenty of time until Sasuke's birthday. Dammit!, he thought, I really need to learn how to stop procrastinating.

After beating himself up for several more minutes, he decided to start thinking about what to get frot the guy who had inherited the entire Uchiha fortune. Clothes? No…he had plenty of those, plus it wasn't intimate enough. Ninja supplies? He dissmissed that idea. That's just what he needed, a pissy Uchiha with a lot of weapons, who also happened to be an avenger, to run off and leave Naruto again.

Books? His mind immediately went to Icha Icha and he decided agaisnt that as well. That was probably what Kakashi was gonna get him.

Naruto groaned again. He just couldn't think of anything! How do you get a guy something when he has everything. Come on Naruto, he thought to himself, what doesn't Sasuke have?

…

…

Then he grinned. He knew exactly what give Sasuke.

--Timeskip—

Sasuke was making his way back towards his and Naruto's house. He had been hiding in the woods all day, (training according to him) so as to avoid any unwanted birthday presents. He knew that Sakura and Kakashi might have something for him, but that could wait until tommorrow. He felt bad about leaving Naruto alone, but he fully intended to make the most of the reast of the day with him, without any interruptions.

He entered the house finding all the lights off. He turned them on, entering their apartment. Entering the kitchen he came upon a pleasant surprise. Spelled out on the table, were the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE" in tomatos. He smiled to himself. So the dobe remembered that he didn't like sweets, which explained the absence of a cake, and that he loved tomatos. Speaking of said dobe, where was he?

Sasuke made his way to the living room where he found his favourite movie playing, Moulin Rouge!, and large blue stuffed wolf on the couch. He knew that Naruto was proving to him that he was the one who knew him best.

Only one place left to check: the bedroom. He slowly opened the door to find to his surprise, a seductivly smiling blonde dobe lying nude and handcuffed to the bed. Sasuke felt himself moving towards Naruto. So this was Naruto's gift, huh? Letting Sasuke be seme tonight. Naruto smiled softly at his lover, "Happy Birthday Sasuke" he said softly. Sasuke smirked. Tonight, Naruto was his.

**Me: well, there was my second sasuke birthday fic.**

**Sasuke: I still didn't get Itachi's head on a platter.**

**Me: Be thankful that I made Naruto let you be seme for one night.**

**Sasuke: glares**

**Me: If you keep that attitude, the next one will be Uchihacest.**

**Sasuke: gulps and hides behind Naruto and crawls into fetal position **

**Naruto: glares**

**Me: JK softly so only Naruto can hear**

**Me: any ways...please press that purplish-blue button and tell me what you think or i will go through with my Uchihacest threat.**


End file.
